1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a process for producing designs on canvases and similar articles which are printed by a silk-screen process; and specifically relates to a method of printing reference characters around the border surrounding a printed design.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
It is believed that it would be initially helpful to detail how a silk-screen is generally formed. Initially, a film sheet is formed which comprises transparent and opaque portions which correspond to respective portions of the design to be reproduced. Such a film sheet is then applied to a silk-screen screen, which screen is preferably coated with a photosensitive, water-soluble emulsion, which emulsion is capable of hardening when exposed to ultraviolet rays. The entire screen is exposed. Thereafter, the film sheet is removed, and the screen is developed. Beneath the portions which were previously covered by the opaque areas of the filmsheet, the emulsion dissolves, thereby leaving the fabric mesh of the screen open to permit dyes to pass through the screen during the printing process. Dyes are then conducted through the screen or mesh in order to print appropriate designs on a canvas, cloth, or other article.
In actual commercial operation, a canvas in the form of a perforated cloth is used, and is provided along its central portion with a color reproduction of the design which is formed.
Often, around the design or reproduction, it is necessary to make necessary inscriptions, e.g., the trademark of the manufacturer, the canvas order number, and the title of the design to be printed are often placed on the area around the design.
In all of these cases, it is necessary to create as many offset films and silk-screens as there are colors in the samples to be formed; this is a lengthy and expensive operation.
Further, because the fabric of the original canvas generally has either a grey or a beige color, only dark colors can be used to print the inscriptions.
However, if the sample or design to be printed comprises only light colors, it is then necessary to create a supplementary, separate film and silk-screen in order to print the inscriptions using a dark color.
Accordingly, the process of the present invention is adapted to remedy such disadvantages. This process includes the steps of making a frame or border, with indicia thereon, around the design or pattern by using two colors which are selected from the colors in the design as a function of the contrast which they produce. One of the colors is used for the characters, with the other color being used for the border which frames the indicia.